


Flora

by theartificem



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificem/pseuds/theartificem
Summary: A dopey grin spreads across Kara’s face as she holds the card to her chest. Lena sent her the flowers. Lena whose so kind, and so good, and who keeps on trying even though no one believes in her. Lena who's got a smile that could light up an entire galaxy, sent her a whole truckload of flowers just to show that she appreciates Kara.5 times Lena Luthor showed her feelings through flowers and one time Kara did the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo i hate the new ep lets pretend that this is what happens instead

The first time it happens, Kara couldn’t believe her eyes.

She smelled the flowers the moment she stepped out the elevator. She heard the whispers behind her back as she walked through the lobby and saw the smirks that her coworkers gave her. But none of those prepared her for what greeted her when she opened the door at her office.

Kara’s standing at the entrance, hand gripping tightly at the knob and eyes wide. She’s frozen in place because right in front of her are dozens and dozens of flowers. Her office is literally overflowing with flowers of every color and every type that she couldn’t see her desk anymore. She slowly makes her way inside, careful not to knock over the bouquets. She runs her hand above the white plumerias and yellow tulips as she passes, grinning at how beautiful they look.

She reaches her desk and turns around, marvelling the sight around her. All the bright and vivid colors remind her of Krypton, of when it was lush and colorful, and Kara sighs happily.

Her eyes wander over her desk where a simple white card greets her. She grabs the card and furrows her brows because who would do this? Who would send her a thousand flowers on a whim? She opens the card and her breath stops as she stares at the two words written in an elegant script that she knows could only belong to one person.

_Thank you._   
_-L_

A dopey grin spreads across Kara’s face as she holds the card to her chest. Lena sent her the flowers. Lena whose so kind, and so good, and who keeps on trying even though no one believes in her. Lena who's got a smile that could light up an entire galaxy, sent her a whole truckload of flowers just to show that she appreciates Kara.

Kara Danvers, not Supergirl.

She feels her heart swell because no one's ever done that for her. If it’s for Supergirl she could understand, but for Kara? A wannabe reporter who stutters over words and trips over air? No one would do that. No one would think that she’s special enough or good enough for grand gestures.

No one except for Lena.

Kara’s out of the door again before she could register what was happening. She climbs to the roof and shoots off the sky, heading to a familiar building standing at the distance.

\\\

The second time it happens, Alex was the first one to see it.

She’s been making rounds around the city, trying to ease of the negative energy off her. Today has been a particularly bad day. Snapper chewing her out in front of all her colleagues for a minor typo, a rogue alien escaping because of a miscalculation, and her lunch date with Lena being interrupted at the last minute because of an emergency.

All Kara wants to do is curl up in a couch with a big tub of ice cream with her sister while singing along to her favorite musicals. But since Alex is on a date with Maggie before sister night, she’s now trying to pass the time by looking at all the lights of National City. Kara sighs contentedly and closes her eyes. A few moments later she hears Alex’s voice in her ear.

 _“Kara, where are you?”_ Alex sounds worried and Kara frowns.

“I’m just making some rounds, why? Are you okay?” She asks, already scanning the city for Alex.

 _“I’m okay,”_ She hears Alex breath deeply at the other end. _“It’s just- I think you need to come home now.”_

“Is everything okay?” Kara asks as she makes a beeline to her apartment, zooming across buildings and billboards. She can see her building when she hears Alex’s voice again.

_“Yeah, I just think you should see this.”_

She nods even though Alex couldn’t see her. “I’m almost there.”

Kara zooms in closer to her open window, landing with a loud thud in her living room. Maggie jumps from where she’s sitting at the stool, Alex beside her with an unreadable expression on her face. Or maybe she is, Kara didn’t actually see since her eyes are now on the hundreds of balloons and flowers covering her living room.

Kara takes a step forward, a hand coming up to cover her mouth, it looks as vibrant as her office a few weeks ago. There were so many balloons above her that she can’t see her ceiling anymore. Her floor on the other hand is covered with carnations, and plumerias, and tulips, but what she noticed was the abundant number of eyebrights. She picks up a piece of flower and turns to her sister, the same dopey grin on her face.

“So,” Alex says with a straight face as she holds up a familiar white card. “This was on top of the table. Along with this.” She gestures to the boxes of donuts behind her and Kara’s jaw drops. Her table was filled with boxes of donuts from her favorite bakery, holy cow did Lena buy the whole store?

Kara tears her eyes away from the donuts and snatches the card from Alex. “Did you read it?”

Alex shrugs. “No, but she wanted to.” She says, pointing at Maggie.

Kara narrows her eyes at Maggie who holds both of her hands up. “I wanted to but I obviously didn’t since we're still on our toes, wondering who your secret admirer is.”

Kara huffs and turns to Alex. “Are you still making bets about me?”

Alex shrugs. “It makes things more fun.”

Kara rolls her eyes and rips the card open.

_A little birdie told me you were having a terrible day and i thought that maybe you could use some fried sugary goodness._   
_-L_

Kara bites her lip to stop herself from smiling too hard. She’s still staring at Lena’s perfect handwriting when Alex suddenly snatches the card from her hands.

“Hey!”

Too late. Alex was already reading the card, Maggie peering over her shoulder. She sees Alex’s eyebrows scrunch up together as she tries to decipher who’s L. Beside her, Maggie laughs so loud that she almost falls off the stool.

“What? Why the hell are you laughing?” Alex asks, the crinkle still on her forehead.

“Because,” Maggie says, still laughing. “You lost and you’re going to have a vegan dinner with me tomorrow.”

“What?!” Alex jumps from the stool. “That wasn’t Mon-El?” She asks Kara, expression still confused.

Kara makes a disgusted face. “Ew, why would he give me flowers? We’re just friends.”

“And you and Lena aren’t?” Alex asks with a raised eyebrow.

“We’re friends,” Kara shrugs. “But like- like best friends.”

Maggie scoffs and looks down, obviously trying to hide her smirk. Alex glares at her for a moment before turning back to Kara.

“Kara, are you dating Lena?”

Kara’s eyebrows shoot up and she shakes her head quickly. “No, no, oh god-” She stammers out, hands flying everywhere. “We’re just friends!”

Alex stares at her with a disbelieving look on her face. Kara drops the card on the table and stomps her foot. “We’re not dating, Alex. I swear.”

Alex sighs and runs a hand over her hair. “Fine, I believe you.”

Kara hugs her sister quickly. She walks to the other side of the table and opens one of the boxes, finding it filled with jelly donuts. Kara squeals and grabs one, stuffing it in her mouth. She offers the box to Alex and Maggie who are both staring at her.

“What?” She asks with a mouthful of donuts.

“I just don’t understand why Lena would do all of this.” Alex asks, gesturing to her living room.

Kara frowns as she chews. Does Alex think that Lena has an ulterior motive? She swallows the rest of her donut and plants her palms on the table. She opens her mouth to defend Lena but Alex suddenly cuts her off.

“I mean, I know she’s a good person and a good friend, but this.” Alex taps her finger on the stack of donuts in front of her. “This is what people do when they like someone, Kara.”

Kara laughs awkwardly. She wipes her mouth and turns to her fridge for a glass of water. “Lena? Liking me? Pfft. Don’t be silly.” She says in a high voice as she reaches for the pitcher. “She’s just being a good friend.” Kara pours some water in a glass. “And Lena, didn’t have many friends so she just has a really different way of showing that she cares.” Kara drinks her water and puts her glass on the sink. “Like filling your office and apartment with balloons and flowers, and buying you a month's worth of donuts, or renting out a whole theater to play 13 Going on 30.” She rinses the glass and turns back to Alex and Maggie. Her eyebrows scrunching together because they were still staring at her with their mouths agape.

Kara puts her hands on her hips and stares back at them. “What?”

Maggie leans forward the table, putting her hand on her forehead. “This isn’t the first time she’s done something like this?”

Kara shrugs, a cheeky grin on her face. “Yeah. I actually told her it wasn't necessary but you know Lena, she doesn’t take no for an answer.”

Maggie stares at her like she wants to say something before quickly shaking her head. “Oh wow. Tell me where I can find friends like that will ya.” She teases instead. She hops down the stool and grabs her jacket. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have loads of paperwork and a vegan dinner to plan tomorrow so I better get going.” Maggie says as she plants a kiss on Alex’s cheek, who playfully pushes her away. She waves to Kara before heading out the door, closing it silently behind them.

“I can’t believe you thought that Mon-El did this.” Kara says, wrinkling her nose.

Alex throws her hands up. “Well I can’t believe that Lena rented out a whole theater to watch your crappy rom com with you!”

Kara laughs. “It’s not crappy, that movie was a classic! I was gonna tell you! We were just so busy. Oh gosh it was so fun, Alex! She even rented out the popcorn machines!”

Alex opens a box and grabs a donut, a small smile on her face. “Well we have time now.” She says, beckoning Kara to sit in front of her.

Kara squeals and jumps on a stool. Quickly diving into the tale of how Lena literally filled her office with flowers the day after she saved her.

\\\

She visits Lena the next morning, bringing breakfast and coffee. She thanks Lena for five minutes straight, the words fumbling out of her and her face blushing a deep red.

She’s about to apologize for barging in on such an early hour when Lena, who looks so beautiful while wearing a star wars shirt and pajama bottoms, grabs her hand and gives her a sleepy smile that Kara stops and thinks.

Maybe she should visit in the morning more often.

\\\

The third time it happens, Kara realizes that Lena knew all along.

Kara wakes up to the bright lights of the sun lamps above her. Her head feels heavy and her eyes take longer than usual to focus at her surroundings. When her eyes finally focus she looks around and realizes that she’s at the DEO. She tries to get up but a wave of pain crashes through her ribs. Kara falls back to the pillow, a groan escaping her lips. In an instant, Alex is at her side, brushing the hair back from her face.

“How are you feeling?” Alex’s voice is soft and her eyes are hard. Kara knows her sister is angry at her for breaking protocol again.

Kara tries not to focus on the dull of her head or the stabbing pain at her ribs, instead focusing her attention to the bright lights above her. “Feels like I’ve been hit with a truck.” She grimaces, even talking is hard.

Alex chuckles sarcastically. “Well you did get stabbed with a knife designed to replicate kryptonite.” She gestures to Kara’s bandaged stomached that was covered by a blanket that Kara realizes came from her house. “Luckily whoever made it didn’t do a very good job. The kryptonite levels are super low that it didn’t kill you. It just rendered you unconscious for the last 48 hours.”

Kara’s jaw drops. She almost jumps off the bed. “What?! I was gone for two days?!”

Alex’s hand is on her shoulder, pushing her back gently. “Relax, it’s sunday. You don’t have to worry about work.”

Kara falls back with a grunt. She sighs loudly, her hands coming up to cover her face. “It’s not that, it’s just-” She peeks through her fingers and sees Alex looking at her, lips pursed.

“What is it?”

Kara sighs again. “I had plans with Lena yesterday and I just disappeared. And she’s gonna hate me because I always disappear. I mean now she’s okay with it but she’s bound to get fed up at some point.” Kara blinks and stares at the ceiling, trying not to cry.

“I don’t think she hates you.” Alex says with a shrug.

“How do you know?” Kara mumbles, the crinkle appearing on her forehead and a pout forming on her lips.

“Because-” Alex walks over to the bedside table and Kara jaw drops as she notices the vase of white and yellow daisies with purple and pink peonies at the table beside her. Alex picks up a white card next to it. She raises the card, a small smile on her face. “-this was in your apartment yesterday when I went to get you some clothes and a blanket.”

Alex hands her the card and Kara opens it slowly, feeling her sister's eyes on her.

I miss your laughter and your vibrancy. Wishing you a fast recovery.  
-L

Kara’s hand flies to her mouth as she lets out a soft gasp. Lena knew. Of course she would, she’s Lena. She’s smart, and intelligent, and she graduated college when she was 17 for god's sake of course she’d notice.

“Do you need me today?” Kara asks, eyes still on the card.

“No, I told J’onn to let you have the sunday off. You deserved it anyway, with being stabbed and all.”

Kara nods and puts back the card next to the flowers. She wraps the blanket around herself and turns to the side to get more comfortable. If she slept now her powers will regenerate quicker and she can visit Lena in a few hours.

“Okay, I need to be somewhere later.”

Alex snorts and Kara rolls her eyes. “Tell Lena I said hi.”

Kara nods as she closes her eyes. She listens to Alex’s footsteps and waits until she hears the door opening before speaking again. “Oh, and Alex?”

“Hm?”

“I think you need to print some NDA’s.” Kara mumbles, the warm lights of the lamps already lulling her to sleep. She hears Alex mutter something that sounds like I knew it before closing the door and leaving Kara to a peaceful slumber filled with dreams of green eyes.

\\\

Kara lands on Lena’s balcony with a soft thud eight hours later. Lena turns from her laptop and smiles softly, making Kara’s stomach flutter. Lena beckons her to come in as she stands and Kara opens the door, closing it quickly behind her.

“Supergirl,” Lena says with a smile. “I saw what happened on the news. How are you?”

“I’m great, thanks for asking.” Kara clasps her hands behind her back, trying to balance herself on her heels and looking very much like Kara Danvers instead of her alter ego right now.

“I uhm,” Kara brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. “I got your flowers. Thank you, they’re really pretty.”

Lena tilts her head, her eyes soft and green and looking at her with so much affection that Kara couldn’t stop the blush from creeping up her neck. Lena takes her hand, tugging her closer and Kara swears her heart just skipped a bit.

“I didn’t know if you ever wanted to tell me.” Lena’s says in tone so quiet that Kara could barely hear her. “But I couldn’t do nothing while I waited for you to get better.”

“I wanted to tell you.” Kara grips Lena’s hands tightly. “I do, I just didn’t know how. I mean I wanted to do this whole dramatic reveal but I already had my hunch that you knew and you deserve so much more than that.” Kara frowns as she looks down at their hands “I hated lying to you and I really wanted you to know and I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Lena lets go of Kara’s hands and her arms wrap around Kara’s neck. Kara automatically puts her hands on Lena’s back. Lena buries herself at the crook of her neck and she sighs contently.

“You don’t have to apologize because I understand.” Lena says in a slightly muffled voice. “I’m just glad you’re okay, I was so worried.”

Kara nods as she tightens her hold on Lena. After a few moments she pulls back slightly with a small frown on her face. “How did you know?”

Lena laughs and Kara couldn’t help but smile. “Besides the time that you said you flew here on a bus?” Kara pouts and Lena laughs harder. “Supergirl literally appears on tv every time you abruptly leave for an emergency.” Lena shrugs. “It wasn’t really that hard to put together.”

Kara opens her mouth to reply but the sounds of sirens from the city below distracts her. She turns to Lena who’s looking at her with a knowing smile.

“Duty calls.”

Kara’s about to bolt out the building when Alex’s voice cackles in her ear.

“It’s just a robbery by a bunch of drunk kids, NCPD is handling it.”

Kara puts a finger to her ear piece. “You sure, Alex?”

“Yep, enjoy your sunday night, Kara.”

“Thanks, I owe you.” Kara shuts her comm off before turning back to Lena.

Lena raises an eyebrow, a questioning look at her face.

“NCPD is handling it.” Kara says with a shrug. “And my sister gave me very strict orders not to do anything strenuous today so,” She holds out her hand to Lena. “Wanna have a movie night?”

Lena grins as she takes Kara’s hand.

“Only if I get to pick the movie this time.”

\\\

The fourth time it happens, Kara’s friends question it.

It’s Lena’s first official game night and Kara has been a bundle of nerves all evening. It’s probably because it’s Lena’s first time meeting her friends and she wants her to have fun and enjoy. That’s why when they arrived she gave them a ten minute lecture on being nice to Lena which they obviously did not enjoy.

Alex puts her hand on Kara’s knee, her other hand holding a glass of wine that’s almost full to the brim. “Stop fidgeting, you’re shaking the whole floor.”

Kara winces, her eyes automatically fiddling with her glasses. “Sorry, I’m just so nervous.” She looks at the clock on her wall, Lena should be here any minute now.

“Why are you even nervous? It’s not like it's her first time here.” Maggie asks as she hands Winn and James a bottle of beer each.

Kara shrugs as she starts to fidget again. “I just want her to have a good time.”

“She will, don’t worry we’re fun people.” Winn mutters as he picks a show from Netflix. A few seconds later Brooklyn 99 starts playing and Maggie lets out a loud groan.

Kara tries to distract herself by watching. They’re in the middle of an episode when Kara hears a familiar heartbeat and the steps of stiletto against tiles. She jumps from her seat, startling Winn who almost drops his bowl of chips.

“Oh god! She’s here you guys!”

Kara picks up the empty bottles and runs to the kitchen, throwing them in the trash before running back to zap the crumbs on the floor with her heat vision. She fixes her hair and uses her super speed to reapply her lipstick in the bathroom.

“Okay guys, act normal!” Kara shouts as she exits the bathroom. She finds her friends still seated at the living room, all staring at her with wide eyes.

“Is that-” Winn gestures to her face. “-are you wearing lipstick?”

“No!” Kara huffs. “Maybe. Okay, just a little.” Her head turns to the side as she hears the elevator doors open. She takes a deep breath and turns back to her friends. “She’s almost here please don’t act weird.”

“Kara we’re all sitting here watching tv.” James says with a laugh. “If anyone’s acting weird it’s you.”

A knock on her door startles them all. They all look at Kara who’s still standing in the middle of her apartment.

“Uhm,” Maggie says after a moment. “Are you gonna get that or..?”

Kara jumps from her where she’s standing, almost running to the door. She grabs the knob, wincing slightly as the metal bends. Well that’s a problem for later. She opens the door and sees Lena hiding behind a bouquet of carnations. Lena lowers the bouquet and hands them to Kara with a sly smile.

“These are for you.”

Kara takes the flowers, a big grin on her face as she looks at the bouquet. “Thank you, they’re beautiful.” She looks back at Lena and gestures her to come in. Lena steps inside and hangs up her coat before turning to Kara’s friends who are all pretending to be engrossed by the show.

“Guys,” Kara unconsciously grabs Lena’s hand and leads her towards them. “This is Lena.”

“Hello, it’s very nice to meet you all.” Lena says in a shy voice that Kara finds absolutely adorable.

“That’s Winn,” Kara says pointing to Winn with the bouquet because she doesn’t want to let go of Lena’s hand. Winn waves at Lena from his seat at the floor, his mouth full of chips. “But you already know him. That’s James.” Kara points at James who’s sitting at the armchair behind Winn.

“Mr. Olsen, a pleasure to see you again.” Lena smiles at him, stiffening slightly. Kara could hear her heart pounding and she knows that Lena is a bit terrified of meeting the best friend of her brother’s nemesis.

James gives Lena a warm smile. “James, please. Welcome to game night.”

Kara sees Lena’s shoulder slump with relief and she squeezes her hand, pointing to Maggie and Alex who are curled up together at the end of the couch. “And that’s Maggie and Alex.”

Alex gives her a wave and a smile. Maggie stands up and holds out her hand, Lena’s hand slip out from Kara’s grasp to shake Maggie’s. “I’m Maggie, nice to meet you. Sorry for you know.” Maggie grimaces a little. “For arresting you.”

Lena laughs, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “Please don’t apologize. You were just doing your job.”

Maggie sits back down and Lena turns to Kara. “I’ll just use the restroom real quick if that’s alright?”

Kara nods. “Yeah don’t worry. We’ll just set up.”

Lena smiles at her and squeezes her arm before heading of to the bathroom. Kara watches her walk away and when Lena closes the bathroom door she turns to her friends.

Alex looks to the bouquet in her hands and raises her eyebrows while Maggie has this stupid smirk on her face. Winn and James looks so shocked that Kara would’ve found it funny if she wasn’t so nervous.

“What?!” She tries to whisper, glaring at the two guys.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were dating Lena!” Winn exclaims, trying to keep his voice down. James is nodding behind him.

Kara’s jaw drops, she glances at the bathroom to make sure that Lena is still there before turning back to Winn. “We’re not dating!”

James points to the bouquet. “Then what’s that for?”

Kara adjusts her glasses. “It’s a gift, because I like flowers. And friends can buy their friends flowers!”

“But friends don’t fill their friends office or apartment with them.” Maggie teases as she takes a sip from her beer.

James and Winn look at her like she’s grown two heads. “That was her??” James almost shouts, his hands on his head. “Everyone at Catco was talking about your office for weeks, Kara. They were making bets about who your suitor is!”

Kara scoffs as she feels herself blush. “Lena is not my suitor!”

“Well she is acting like one.” Alex slurs from the couch. Her glass is almost empty and Kara frowns because it’s only eight o’clock. Her friends nod in agreement and Kara is about to retaliate when she hears the sound of a knob twisting.

“Everyone be quiet!” Kara hisses, hands flying up. A second later the door opens and Lena steps out, she walks to the living room and stops when she sees everyone looking at her.

“Uhm,” She turns to Kara. “Is there something on my face?”

Kara smiles widely at her, quickly shaking her face. “Nope! You’re face is perfect as usual.” She winces because wow, did she really just say that?

Maggie and James snicker and Kara turns to glare at them. Winn holds up a finger.

“We were just,” He motions to the bouquet. “Admiring the flowers, they’re very beautiful.” Everyone nods quickly and Kara shakes her head in disbelief because her friends cannot act at all.

Lena doesn’t seem to notice though. She just grins and ducks her head. “Ah yes, they are. They actually reminded me of Kara that’s why I bought them.”

Kara feels herself turn red as the flowers that she’s holding. Lena just said that she’s beautiful. A lot of people called her that but it doesn’t sound as right as how Lena said it. Guys calling her beautiful makes her want to puke, but Lena calling her beautiful makes her want to do cartwheels and oh, she can literally feel butterflies in her stomach.

She’s too preoccupied about Lena’s compliment that she doesn’t notice the question that she’s being asked.

“Uhh, what was that sorry?”

“I said, I thought you were going to set up?” Lena’s tone is amused and Kara feels herself blush more.

“Oh yeah!” Kara adjusts her glasses and turns to her friends. “You guys set up I’ll just put this on a vase.” She points to the empty seat in the couch. “Take a seat, Lena. I’ll be back with your drink.”

Lena nods as she walks to the couch, plopping down gracefully at the seat next to Maggie. Winn and James grab the board games and puts them at the coffee table. Kara’s filling the vase with tap water when she hears Winn ask.

“So Lena, are you ready to lose?”

Kara turns around and sees Lena’s eyebrow raised, a smug look on her face.

“I don’t know, Winn. Are you?”

Noise erupts from the living room and everyone (except for Winn and Lena) jumps from their seat. Winn is protesting, hands flying around. He looks offended yet there’s a twinkle in his eye and Kara knows he’s impressed. Maggie and James are ruffling his hair and clapping his shoulders, shouting quips about him getting roasted. Alex is laughing at the couch, pointing to Lena and saying _I like this girl_ in between breaths.

And Lena, she’s leaning back, feet tucked under her thigh, looking very much at ease surrounded by the important people in Kara’s life, and Kara’s heart swells with the thought of how easily Lena fits right in like she belongs there.

\\\

The fifth time it happens, Lena disappears.

Kara just stopped a robbery, it was no big deal. It only took her two minutes to knock the guys out, another five for NCPD to show up, and ten for them to take the criminals away. She’s surveying the crime scene when a familiar figure comes running up to her.

“Jess?” Kara’s eyes goes wide. What the hell was she doing here?

Jess stops in front of her, eyes glossy with unshed tears. “It’s Ms. Luthor,” Her voice is shaking with panic.

Kara’s eyes harden at the mention of Lena. “What’s wrong?” Her phone is already in her hands, ready to call Alex.

“She’s been kidnapped.”

Kara’s in the air in a second, phone in one hand and Jess clinging at her back. They make it to the DEO in five minutes, Alex and J’onn waiting for them at the entrance. Winn is already looking for Lena while Alex asks Jess to recount what happened.

“It was about an hour ago. I was walking to LCorp after having lunch. When I got to the lobby, one of the investors that she was supposed to meet was waiting for me. He asked me where she was.” Jess runs a hand over her hair and sighs loudly. “I said, she’s here I just left her an hour ago. And he was like no, I just went to her office it was empty. That’s when I realized that something’s wrong.”

“Did anyone see her leave?” Alex asks.

“No,” Jess shakes her head. “After that I asked front desk if they saw Ms. Luthor pass by and they said they haven’t seen her since she walked in this morning. I ran to her office and I saw that the balcony door was open. And I found this on her table.” Jess digs through her purse and fishes out a small bouquet of purple hyacinths, a familiar white card dangling at the end.

“I didn’t read it but I knew it was for Ms. Danvers.” Jess explains while untangling the card, she hands it to Kara. “Purple hyacinths mean I’m sorry, and I really think that she was trying to say something.”

Kara quickly opens the card, tearing it a bit. She swears under her breath and reads the message.

_It’s either you or me, he said._   
_-L_

The handwriting was shaky, as if Lena wrote it in a hurry. Kara grits her teeth and turns to Alex. “Lex is back.” Kara runs her hand over her hair, feeling the anger rise. Lex has Lena and she has no idea where they are.

“I found her!” Winn exclaims from his seat. The three of them rush to him, eyes on the monitor as Winn types furiously. A few seconds later a map appears of what looks like a suburban area.

“They’re getting crafty with their hiding places.” Alex murmurs before turning on her heel and shouting orders at the agents.

Jess turns to Kara, her eyes pleading. “Please don’t let anything happen to her.”

“I won’t.” Kara swears. She’d die first before letting anything happen to Lena. Alex turns to her, already in her tactical gear and nods, motioning her that they’re ready to go. Kara takes one last look at the screen and bolts in the air.

\\\

She’s sitting at the waiting room of the hospital, a bouquet of sunset roses in her arms. It’s been hours since they rescued Lena. They raided a two story house in the middle of the suburbs and found her unconscious and bleeding at the floor with a bomb taped in her chest, Lex nowhere to be found.

Kara remembers the world slowing down as Alex pulls her away when she was about to rip the bomb off Lena. Apparently the bomb has a motion sensor and any sudden movement will cause it to detonate.

She remembers tears falling from her eyes as she watches the agents dismantle the device, the pool of blood growing bigger and bigger.

She remembers the bomb shutting down with a beep and everyone breathing a sigh of relief.

She remembers picking Lena up and flying her to the hospital, trying not to focus on the coppery scent that’s engulfing them and at how pale Lena looks.

She remembers landing with a loud thud at the entrance of the hospital, the cement cracking under her feet, a bleeding Luthor in her arms as she cries for help.

She remembers the doctors taking Lena from her, putting her in a stretcher and whisking her away. She stands at the entrance for what feels like forever, the blood drying in her hands and clothes. Alex appears at her side, coaching her into a black van to take her home.

“Ms. Danvers?”

Kara looks up at the sound of the voice. A nurse is standing in front of her, a small smile on her face.

“She’s awake and she’s been asking for you.”

Kara quickly stands up and follows the nurse. As they’re walking at the hallway, Kara hears the quiet beating of Lena’s heart and she sighs in relief. They stop at a door at the end of the hall and the nurse turns to her.

“She’s a little groggy from the meds but she’s doing alright.”

Kara nods and turns to the door. She takes a deep breath and pushes it open.

Lena’s sitting up in the hospital bed, trying to read a newspaper with her hand that isn’t covered by the IV drip, looking so small from the hospital gown. Lena’s head snaps up and her face brightens at the sight of Kara.

“Hey,” Kara walks towards her and hands her the bouquet. “These are for you.”

Lena takes the flowers and smiles at her. “Thank you, Kara.”

Kara sits down at the chair next to Lena’s bed. “How are you feeling?”

Lena shrugs. “Okay I guess.” She drops the bouquet at her lap and takes Kara’s hand. “Thank you. I- I should’ve known better than to just put myself in danger like that. But I thought that he wouldn’t try to kill anyone else once he got me.”

Kara’s squeezes her hand. “You didn’t know. But you should stop risking yourself like that, it’s okay to ask for help.”

“I know, I just-” Lena shakes her head. “I panicked. He said if I didn’t come with him he’s going to kill you and if I’m being honest I’d rather die than let that monster touch you.”

“Oh Lena,” Kara stands up and carefully wraps her arms around Lena’s shoulders. Lena leans against her and Kara can feel her shaking as she tries not to cry.

Kara pulls back a moment later, she cups Lena’s cheek with her hand and looks at the green eyes that’s always looked at her with such love and adoration and before she can stop herself, Kara leans forward and brushes their lips together. Lena sighs and wraps her free hand around Kara’s neck. She pulls back a moment later, a small smile on her lips.

“So, sunrise roses?”

Kara laughs and kisses her in the cheek. “I’d assume you already know what it means?”

Lena nods as she smiles and Kara feels herself falling deeper.

\\\

“Thank you,” Lena says a moment later. “For not giving up on me.”

Kara shakes her head. “I would never give up on you. You’re brave and strong and you deserve so much more.” Kara brushes a lock of hair from Lena’s face and looks into her eyes.

“National City may be lucky to have Supergirl. But Supergirl is luckier to have Lena Luthor.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr the-artificem


End file.
